love spoken in silence
by Shunou
Summary: Ada kesederhanaan dalam cinta mereka; pada keheningan yang menghubungkan keduanya./ [sasuke sakura]


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

* * *

love spoken in silence

A Naruto fanfiction

.

.

Cinta yang dimiliki Sasuke, jika seseorang meminta Sakura untuk mendeskripsikannya, adalah sama seperti karakternya yang tak pernah banyak bicara: hening, diam-diam, tetapi tidak pernah kurang kadarnya. Bukan karena Sasuke adalah pemuda, _ah_ _pria_ , yang lebih suka membuktikan diri melalui tindakan, putus Sakura suatu ketika—ekor matanya mengikuti gerakan sumpit Sasuke yang nyaris elegan dengan perasaan sedikit iri, melainkan karena ketidakmampuan pria itu untuk mengekspresikan diri melalui kata-kata. Sasuke dan silabel kata bukanlah karib yang baik. Lagipula, sudah terlalu sering Sakura mendapati Sasuke diam tercenung dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan wajah mengerut penuh konsentrasi, tanpa sekalipun ada suara yang keluar darinya; betapa sering dia tersandung oleh bayangan untaian kata di ujung lidah yang menolak mewujud.

Sasuke juga tidak mempercayai janji. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sakura untuk akhirnya tahu sebabnya dan menerimanya dan berlapang dada atasnya. Janji-janji, bagi Sasuke, tidak pernah bermakna banyak. Hokage telah berjanji untuk selalu melindungi mereka, _klan mereka_ , sebagai imbalan atas kesetiaan dan pengabdian mereka. Orochimaru menjanjikan kekuatan baginya untuk dapat menagih dosa dan menuntut balas atas tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang bergelimang di sekitarnya.

Namun, ada janji-janji penting yang lain: ayahnya berjanji akan mengajarkan jutsu katon lain jika Sasuke bisa menguasai gokakyu no jutsu dengan baik; ibunya menjanjikan semangkuk sup tomat hangat di pagi hari dan pelukan dan kebahagiaan; Itachi—Itachi menjanjikan begitu banyak hal dalam senyum tipisnya yang menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia gelap dan mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan cara yang teramat familier. Jadi tidak, janji-janji tidak punya makna lagi bagi Sasuke. Mereka semua berjanji, dan lihat bagaimana jadinya mereka sekarang. Hanya Sasuke seorang diri yang tersisa untuk mengingat janji-janji mereka.

Jadi tentunya, Sasuke tidak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa kepada Sakura. Sasuke tidak pernah berjanji akan ada akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka; tidak pula tentang kepulangannya atau bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang menolak pergi atau jalan panjang tak berujung yang harus ditempuhnya seorang diri. Namun, sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang tidak pernah meminta Sakura untuk menunggu kepulangannya, Sakura tetap percaya. Dan meski tetap membutuhkan waktu yang panjang—sakura mekar dan gugur dan mekar dan gugur lagi, bulan berganti rupa berulang kali, kepercayaan Sakura tidak goyah meski dihempas berkali-kali—untuk akhirnya Sasuke pulang.

Mencintai Sasuke selalu membutuhkan kesabaran dan keberanian dan kerelaan. Karena, meski Sakura adalah rumah bagi Sasuke di penghujung hari yang melelahkan, ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa Sakura lawan dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Karena terkadang, masa lalu adalah satu perkara yang rumit dan ada bayang-bayang gelap yang tidak mudah diusir pergi begitu saja; beberapa memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama untuk didamaikan, beberapa yang lain tetap tinggal sudut-sudut hati. Sakura tidak keberatan. Dia sudah mencintai Sasuke selama ini, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk bersabar sedikit lagi. Sasuke sudah dekat dan cinta Sakura masih kuat.

—

—

Kehidupan bersama Sasuke tidak seperti yang Sakura bayangkan selama ini. Dari awal, mereka memang bukan pasangan yang konvensional. Dirinya yang terlalu naif menyombongkan cintanya kepada bocah lelaki yang tak lagi mempercayai cinta. Dan benar memang, lebih banyak keheningan yang mengisi sudut-sudut rumah baru mereka dibandingkan suara-suara percakapan yang seharusnya ada. Yang ini, sedikit banyak sudah Sakura perkirakan dan persiapkan. Keheningan yang mengisi jarak di antara mereka tidak lagi memisahkan keduanya ke dalam _hidupku_ dan _hidupmu_. Sakura tahu diam adalah satu-satunya cara Sasuke untuk mengekspresikan diri; meski terkadang pada momen-momen tertentu, diam itu membuat dada Sakura diremas ngilu.

Hidup bersama Sasuke adalah petualangan baru yang siap Sakura selami, tetapi tidak: Sakura tidak pernah menduga setangkai daffodil segar di dalam vas kaca di atas meja makan mereka setiap hari atau sisa air panas untuk mandi paginya ketika sisi ranjang Sasuke sudah mendingin lama sebelum cahaya matahari meretas sela-sela gorden atau sekeranjang apel hijau segar setiap akhir pekan. Sakura tidak mengharapkan banyak hal dari hidup bersama Sasuke; kehidupan yang damai dan menentramkan, itu saja. Sakura merasa pengharapannya itu tidak terlalu muluk-muluk jika sudah melibatkan Sasuke. Namun, hal-hal kecil dan sederhana seperti itu selalu berhasil melelehkan hati Sakura, dan untuk kali itu, ngilu di dadanya tidak berarti buruk.

Ketika, tak peduli seberapa sempurna kendali Sakura terhadap chakranya, lagi-lagi dia kehilangan seorang pasien dan perasaan gelap itu kembali menelan asanya, Sakura akan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri menunggunya di depan rumah sakit untuk menjemputnya pulang. Mereka tidak saling bicara, tetapi Sakura tahu Sasuke memahaminya dengan baik. Dalam tatapan mata Sasuke yang selalu khidmat dan teguh dan tak pernah goyah, Sakura akan menemukan kembali keberaniannya untuk menghadapi hari esok. Sulit agaknya untuk tidak merasa berani ketika ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kepercayaan yang begitu absolut.

Dan ketika, pada momen yang jarang terjadi, mereka berjalan bersisian menyusuri jalan desa menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing, kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke akan sampai ke tubuh Sakura. Sasuke akan dengan sengaja memelankan jalannya untuk mengimbangi langkah pendek Sakura. Ujung-ujung jemari mereka akan bersinggungan lembut sesekali, seirama dengan langkah kaki mereka. Pada momen-momen kecil dan sederhana seperti itu, Sakura merasakan cinta Sasuke membara paling hangat.

—

—

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal di rumah keluarga Sasuke di distrik Uchiha. Sakura sedikit banyak memahami alasannya. Tentu, mereka masih rajin mengunjungi rumah kosong itu, meski hanya sekadar untuk membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan membiarkan angin segar mengusir pergi hawa kekosongan di sana. Pada hari-hari tertentu dalam satu tahun, mereka akan secara khusus mengunjungi rumah itu.

Ketika daun-daun momiji mulai berguguran, Sasuke akan mengajak Sakura berkunjung sambil membawa satu ikat bunga poppy merah yang menjadi favorit mendiang ibunya. Setelah sekian lama, Sakura akhirnya tahu hari itu adalah hari peringatan pernikahan kedua orang tua Sasuke, dan di suatu waktu di masa lalu, ayahnya Fugaku seringkali melupakan pentingnya hari itu. Jadi sebagai bentuk rasa humornya yang ironis, Sasuke yang menggantikannya untuk mengingat hari bahagia itu. Ketika Sasuke (lagi-lagi) sedang tidak berada di desa, Sakura yang menggantikan Sasuke melakukannya.

Itachi, sama halnya dengan adiknya, adalah anak yang terlahir di musim panas. Meski berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlahir di puncak musim panas, Itachi memiliki perangai yang lebih tenang, masih menyisakan sejuknya musim semi yang baru sebentar berlalu. Jadi di permulaan musim panas, Sasuke akan sekali lagi mengajak Sakura mengunjungi rumahnya; kali ini dengan membawa semangkuk sup labu yang akan mereka habiskan berdua.

Terkadang, Sasuke juga akan mengizinkan Sakura berkunjung ke sana di hari ulang tahunnya dan merayakannya dengan khidmat di sana. Sakura dengan hati-hati akan membongkar tumpukan kardus di dalam gudang rumah dan menemukan album foto keluarga Sasuke. Jika dia beruntung, Sasuke akan mengizinkannya membawa pulang selembar foto masa kecilnya untuk Sakura tambahkan ke dalam album kenangannya sendiri.

Sakura berpikir, ada hal-hal tertentu dalam diri Sasuke yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh masa lalunya. Sasuke bukanlah pendiam sejati, putus Sakura ketika memandangi selembar foto masa kecil Sasuke yang dia simpan di dalam albumnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, setidaknya bukan pendiam yang seperti kakaknya Itachi. Sasuke ketika masih kecil memiliki senyum ramah yang lebar dengan pipi merah dan mata gelap yang gemerlap. Sakura tahu Sasuke dulunya adalah anak yang ceria dan periang, hangat; matahari fajar bagi rembulan purnama Itachi. Kesedihan dan dendam dan amarah itu telah mengubah Sasuke menjadi pribadinya yang sekarang.

Terkadang, Sakura mencoba membayangkan pria seperti apa Sasuke jika saja tragedi masa kecilnya tidak pernah terjadi. Sakura merasa akan sangat asing melihat Sasuke yang dewasa dan hangat dan ramah. Karena, Sakura tahu, tanpa selubung kebencian dan kehausan atas pembalasan dendam itu, Sasuke punya hati yang lembut. Dan jika Sakura cukup jeli dan sabar, dia akan bisa melihat permulaan senyum kecil di kerutan pada sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke ketika Sakura mengatakan atau melakukan suatu hal tertentu. Rasa haru dan harap akan meletup-letup di dalam dadanya ketika itu terjadi. Lebih dari apapun, Sakura menginginkan kebahagiaan bagi Sasuke, meski pria itu berpikir dirinya tidak berhak untuk merasakannya lagi.

—

—

Ada kesederhanaan dalam cara Sasuke mengekspresikan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Sakura menyukai caranya yang demikian: sapuan lembut ujung jemari berkalus yang menyibak poni rambutnya; lengan kokoh yang menahan punggungnya ketika Sakura tidak punya cukup chakra bahkan hanya untuk berdiri; kaus katun lembut untuk Sakura kenakan tidur, yang samar-samar beraroma kayu pinus dan krim cukur; gulungan kertas surat dengan kalimat-kalimat pendek yang jarang-jarang—karena Sakura memahami arti gestur-gestur sederhana itu, yang barangkali tidak berarti apa-apa bagi orang lain.

Sakura memahaminya dengan baik: dalam keheningan yang menghubungkan keduanya, ada bara hangat cinta yang sesederhana, "Aku pulang." [ ]


End file.
